Michael Carrick
The friendly and happy-go-lucky Engineer, Lieutenant Michael Carrick, has fast become a real resource to the Nigala crew, as he diligently takes care of his assignments. Personal History Born in the outskirts of a city in Slovenia, Michael had a quiet childhood with his two sisters and many friends. His love towards technology was obvious early on. He was a role model to his two sisters and they were inseparable. His father, a Commander in Starfleet, was chief development officer at Utopia Planitia shipyards. He often took his young family to look at massive ships being build. The first time Michael saw a ship in dry dock, he knew what his future would be. The determined and hard working boy made up his mind that he wanted to join Star Fleet. Throughout his years in school, every Sunday evening he and his sisters with 3 life-long friends sat on his house's balcony and watched the stars and dream. Starfleet History When Michael came to age and completed school with top marks, he and his 3 friends applied to Starfleet Academy .His sisters followed his steps in the years that came. Starfleet Academy Michael passed the admission exams with flying colors. His psychological evaluation said he is very intelligent, a natural leader, and very loyal to USF causes. From early on, he showed he is very charismatic and a good person in whole. That made him many friends and he was known to professors as a very bright and charismatic young man. He tries to get the best out of anyone and anything. He chose to be an Engineer like his father.A lso one of his interest was science and ship operations. He was first in his class of Engineering 101 and Engineering 202. He also specialized in warp dynamics, Computer Science, Star ship Design, physics and structural engineering. He was in his third year when his youngest sister joined the academy. He always helped and protected both of them. In his Cadet years he was presented with three commendations. He received Starfleet commendation for: Leadership; and: for going beyond and above the call of duty During his shuttle pilot training in the Omega squadron over Jupiter, when a civilian transport ran into trouble when their power systems went offline. Michael graduated with full honors at the Academy. SS Nigala Mike was posted at SS Nigala in the Engineering Department as Ensign. On SD 200801.02 he was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade by Fleet Captain Hirsch, his CO, for his exemplary dedication and ability as an Engineer. Additional Information Academy Commendations: A civilian transport ran into trouble when their power systems went offline. They couldn't even send out a distress call. The antimatter containment was failing. One of the squad member saw that the transport appeared to be adrift. Michael was the most senior cadet. He decided to investigate when Starfleet command told them that they can't raise them on subspace and that no other ship is close by. But the Admirals were reluctant to order them to investigate. It could be dangerous, and they were only cadets. While flying around the ship and scanning they could see some of the crew members pounding on the ships windows. They were afraid. Michael still didn't know what is wrong only that something is wrong. Soon the sensors picked up an imminent core failure. The ship is about to explode. But the other members of his squad didn't agree. The sensor readings showed power failures over the entire ship. They were not all in Engineering classes. They were all friends. But there was no time to argue. So for the first time he used his senior cadet rank and ordered them to find a way to save them. They could not dock, they had no transporters. But that was not true as Mike explained when he got an idea. Every cadet fighter shuttle has an emergency transporter. He put one of the cadets to override the lock out on the transporters, while he enhanced the range and widen the confinement beam to transport more than one person. As the back of the transport started to explode, they activated the transporter. Mike managed to improve the transporters on all of the 5 fighters to beam 3 people instead of one. They beamed 15 people to Jupiter emergency station. Sadly there was 22 people on board. This act earned the young cadets a commendation and Michael received 2 of them. For leading the team above and beyond the call of duty because they were not ordered to assist and a commendation for his leadership and engineering skill. He only wishes that on that day he could save the other 7 people who died on that transport. This experience marked Mike deeply, with sadness and determination, to be a better engineer and to help people. Many of his friends would say his goal is to serve well and someday command his own ship. '''Caunselors Observations: Mike is an easy going personality who tries hard to make himself a part of any social circle. Everywhere he goes he tries to win over a new friend with his jokes, and the Nigala is no exception. He has an interest in members of the opposite sex but doesn't let that interfere with his relationships or official obligations. No matter what he's doing he likes to have fun and because of that is the type of person who takes pride in his work... Sister's careers: His sister Joanne was promoted to Ensign and posted on USS Dauntless, the younger Anna is still in the academy. Promotions: Finished the Academy with the rank of Ensign Promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade by FltCptn Hirsch on SD 200801.02 Promoted to Full Lieutenant and Assistant Chief Engineer on Nigala by FltCptn Hirsch on SD 200805.28 See Also * Nadja DeChevalier Carrick Michael Carrick Michael